


Let's Compromise

by pearswitch



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, Other Characters Are Mentioned, barely any plot, mikoto is a tsundere as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearswitch/pseuds/pearswitch
Summary: Mikoto thinks that she's finally found a way to get Kuroko to stop ambushing her. It works, but at what cost?
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Let's Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something fluffy for these two, since canon makes it so easy to come up with angst.

“Kuroko, I wanna talk about something,” Mikoto said suddenly. She was sprawled out on her bed while Kuroko worked at her desk.

Said roommate let out a noise of acknowledgement but didn’t turn from her laptop. Mikoto raised an eyebrow. Apparently Judgement work was more interesting than what Kuroko’s Onee-sama had to say.

“It has to do with letting you cling onto me,‒” she started.

“Oh? Say no more, Onee-sama~” Kuroko spun out of her chair, hands clasped and eyes sparkling.

Mikoto gritted her teeth and sensed a headache coming. She tried again: “Sit back down. What I meant was, I think we can compromise about how you crave physical contact all the time,”

“What is there to compromise about?” Kuroko questioned, “I haven’t noticed any problems.” She walked across the room, and now sat on her own bed, facing the electromaster.

Ignoring how her temper flared at her roommate’s blatant ignorance, Mikoto said, “I think‒ I’m willing to set a zone where I’ll let you cling freely.” This was embarrassing, and she could feel her face beginning to heat up. Mikoto instantly regretted saying anything, and began to backpedal. She spluttered, “But not all the time, obviously. A‒and, it’s only because I don’t‒”

Kuroko was more than familiar with her Onee-sama’s tsundere side. “You don’t like being startled, yes, I know.”

_“IF YOU KNOW, THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING IT?!?”_

“I simply enjoy seeing your reactions, Onee-sama,” Kuroko replied. “In any case, that does sound intriguing. I assume you’ve already given it some thought?”

Mikoto hated that she actually had. “Right. I was thinking, how about my arms? That’s pretty normal between friends, and that way you won’t have to body-slam me from the sky all the time.”

“I wish you would call it something more dignified than ‘body-slamming’, Onee-sama. I’ll have you know, it takes a great deal of skill to appear in such a precise location that allows me to embrace you so easily,” Kuroko chided, wagging a finger at the other girl.

Mikoto definitely had a headache now. She sat up a little taller on her bed and glared at her roommate. “ _‘Embrace’_ , huh?” She _tsked_ before growling, “Would it kill you to be serious for two seconds? You’re lucky I’m even willing to consider something like this.”

Kuroko finally decided to stop teasing the poor girl, but couldn’t resist a final jab. “I’m always serious when it comes to matters concerning you, Onee-sama. After all, I would never want to cause you any unnecessary stress.” The teleporter cut off Mikoto’s outrage with a wave of her hand and sighed. “I suppose there is no way around it; I agree to your terms. You presumably have some secret method up your sleeve to make me agree anyway, do you not?”

The electromaster sweat-dropped but stayed silent. (She hadn’t even started gathering electricity yet…) This was too good to be true.

“While I do agree to your terms, Onee-sama, I have but one simple request…”

Mikoto tensed and prepared to escape their room by any means necessary. Jumping out the window was always a good plan… Forget what the dorm mother could do to her‒ her very state of mind could be in danger right now. If she was lucky, Kuroko would ask to sleep in her bed for the night. At worst… Mikoto didn’t even want to think about it. She furiously shook her head to rid those thoughts from her mind, and tuned back in to what Kuroko was saying. 

“…Would that be alright?” Apparently Kuroko had been talking the whole time.

“Sorry, could you repeat that? I kinda zoned out a bit,” Mikoto said apologetically. She raised an arm and scratched behind her head.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, but acquiesced. “As I was saying, Onee-sama, while I will mourn the loss of contact with the rest of your body with every fiber of my being, your request does seem reasonable. However, I wish that you remain open to renegotiation at some point in the future. Is that acceptable?”

“YES! I mean, o‒of course, that’s very, uh, acceptable. I don’t see why not,” Mikoto agreed, nodding her head frantically. Kuroko wasn’t being a perv (kinda) for once? This had to be a dream. 

Kuroko watched as Mikoto tried to discreetly pinch herself but said nothing. Everyone had their quirks, after all. 

Once Mikoto had successfully reassured herself that this was indeed reality, Kuroko asked, “Shall we reiterate the final terms of our agreement? I hate to sound so formal, but I would like to know what limits you’re setting.”

“Oh, sure. Uh, as long as you cling on to my arms below the shoulder, I won’t shock you or shrug you off,” Mikoto said. “Okay?”

Kuroko pretended to wipe a tear but nodded. 

Mikoto walked over and gave her a shove.

As the girls readied themselves for bed, Kuroko bade farewell to being able to get handsy with her Onee-sama, or giving her a tackle-hug from above. At least she would still be able to take pictures when Mikoto wasn’t looking. She pouted. The sacrifices she made for love.

On the other side of the room, Mikoto suddenly sneezed. 

Moving on, she lay in bed, almost gleeful at the thought of not having to watch out for a certain pervert upon awakening. This was one of the best ideas she’d had in a long time.

* * *

The girls woke up and got ready as per usual, but Mikoto quickly became aware of the differences from the day before.

As soon as they left their dorm room, Kuroko had both hands against the crook of her elbow. Everyone was still in their summer uniforms, meaning that Mikoto could feel the heat from where their bare skin touched. The weather wasn’t hot enough for her to mind, but Mikoto did make note of it. Was Kuroko always this warm?

The two made their way to where the second-years’ classes were, Kuroko walking Mikoto to her first class like always. Mikoto had never asked her to, but the teleporter always said that she would never give up a chance to spend time with her Onee-sama, and that her powers protected her from being late to class. Really, it was no different from usual, except for the fact that Mikoto hadn’t shrugged her off yet. Apparently, that was enough to garner the attention of the students nearby. 

Lost in thought, Mikoto hadn’t noticed Mitsuko Kongo approaching them in the hallway, although she had vaguely noted Kuroko’s arms tightening their hold. 

“Oh my, what is this we have here, Misaka-san? Has Shirai-san finally charmed your heart? Unfortunately, I have matters that I must attend to, but do tell me all the details later!” Kongo exclaimed, flourishing her fan as she quickly walked the way the two had come. 

Mikoto paused, but then kept walking. That was…odd, to say the least. Had she heard that right? Kuroko hadn’t said anything, so it probably wasn't anything _too_ outrageous… Mikoto shrugged. She’d ask Kongo-san for clarification later.

When they finally arrived at Mikoto’s classroom, Kuroko gave her arm a final squeeze and let go. As she had dozens of times before, the teleporter smiled at Mikoto, waved goodbye, and walked to an empty part of the hallway. Mikoto watched as Kuroko glanced around for any students that her sudden disappearance might startle, and then she was gone.

* * *

Apparently Kongo-san was not the only one to notice the girls’ changes in behavior. 

Kuroko and Mikoto spent most of their lunch periods apart, other than when their paths happened to cross. They both had their own commitments in school, so it just made more sense that way.

Mikoto was reading in the library when she felt her electromagnetic field’s equivalent of getting a fist to the face. She winced, took a deep breath, and closed her book before looking over at where Shokuhou Misaki and her clique were standing. Sure enough, the blonde was staring right at her.

Pushing back her chair, Mikoto stalked over the clique. Better to get this over with now than before it became a problem‒ assuming it wasn’t already a problem.

When the electromaster was finally within hearing range, Shokuhou called to her, “You’ve been quite the talk of the town, Misaka-san. I just wanted to give you my best wishes. Maybe that girl can actually end up being a good influence, hmm?”

“What are you talking about?” Mikoto growled. Was Shokuhou playing with her? She hated dealing with the psychic because of how unnecessarily complicated she made things.

Shokuhou pretended to look hurt before responding, “You don’t think I have it in me to congratulate you on your newfound relationship?”

_“ HUH?!? ”_

She continued, “Everyone saw you two this morning: the third-ranked, finally letting someone get within a meter of her and not beating them half to death? What a sight to behold! Although I have to say, this really seals that deal that I’m never looking into Shirai-san’s mind again. Well, not really, but I can only imagine how much worse it’ll be now.”

“What are you talking about?” Mikoto asked, “You’ve gone through her head before?”

“Once was enough, trust me,” Shokuhou scowled. “I never want to see that much of you again.”

Mikoto blinked as she processed what the psychic esper was saying. 

Even with a brain on par with a supercomputer, Mikoto was at a loss for words.

* * *

She, Kuroko, Saten-san and Uiharu-san were all meeting up in the afternoon. Mikoto still couldn’t stop thinking about what Shoukuhou had said. Obviously the psychic esper was messing with her with the second part, but that still left the fact that the rest of the students thought that she and Kuroko were dating.

Mikoto entered the restaurant and saw that she was the last of the four to arrive. Thankfully, they hadn’t been waiting too long; apparently Saten-san had caught Uiharu-san and Kuroko as they were walking over from the Judgement office. 

They sat the same way they usually did, with Uiharu-san and Saten-san on one side, and Mikoto and Kuroko on the other. With her new knowledge of how their relationship could be interpreted, Mikoto hadn’t thought that Kuroko would do anything out of the ordinary. Unfortunately for the electromaster, Kuroko had not received the memo. The teleporter immediately wrapped both arms around Mikoto’s arm, much to the surprise of everyone else at the table.

Once she noticed that Kuroko wasn’t being rejected for once, Saten-san sent Mikoto a knowing glance. Avoiding eye contact, Mikoto stared out at the street through the window and decided to play dumb.

It didn’t work. Saten-san was relentless at teasing Mikoto, subtly making comments that went right over Kuroko and Uiharu-san’s heads (since they had no idea what was going on) but never failed to make the electromaster blush. Mikoto longed to set things straight, but didn’t know how to explain. It would be awkward at best, and it meant that she would have to tell Kuroko that people thought they were dating. Mikoto could not imagine a good ending to that scenario. How had Saten-san even caught on? A shiver went down Mikoto’s spine at the thought of there already being some kind of rumor circulating Academy City.

Not for the first time, but definitely the first in this context, Mikoto wondered what Kuroko was thinking. Mikoto looked over at where the girl clung to her and wondered if she heard any of the talk about them. While she and Kuroko weren’t nearly as privy to rumors as Saten-san, the teleporter’s Judgement training meant that she at least had a general idea of what people were saying.

If Kuroko knew anything, she certainly didn’t let it affect her. The teleporter’s eyes were literally closed in bliss as she nuzzled her face into Mikoto’s arm. Mikoto’s eyebrow twitched. Noticing some of the judgemental looks coming from other customers in the restaurant, Mikoto tried to pull away a little. No luck‒ If anything, Kuroko now clung tighter.

Mikoto shook her head. At least Kuroko was enjoying herself.

* * *

It seemed as if Kuroko had taken it upon herself to maximize her time on Mikoto’s arms, now that she was able to without fear of getting shocked. The teleporter’s clinginess was on a completely different level now than it had been before: first it was the contact in the morning, then the cozying up to her in the café, and now this.

Mikoto was sitting at her desk and Kuroko had _still_ found a way to cling onto her. The teleporter had the gall to pull up a chair right next to Mikoto’s, and then bring over her laptop to work with an arm looped through Mikoto’s. This was too much.

“Do you really need to be touching me right now?” Mikoto asked, turning her head to look at the other girl.

Kuroko returned her gaze and said nothing. 

Mikoto sighed. Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer, huh?

She tried again, “Haven’t you had enough? You’ve basically been on me the whole day, even more than usual…”

The stare did not waver, but after a moment Kuroko answered. “Onee-sama, this is simply to make up for lost time.”

“Well, you’re gonna stop eventually, right? We both have to sleep, after all.”

At that, Kuroko’s eyebrow raised, and Mikoto felt apprehensive.

“Actually, Onee-sama, we never mentioned a time range, did we? It would be perfectly fine for me to hold you all night, as long as it is only your arms, according to our agreement,” Kuroko rationalized, bringing a hand to her chin.

Mikoto’s face darkened as electricity began to visibly gather around her. Standing up from her chair and forcing Kuroko to let go of her, she said in a low voice, “I think you’re forgetting something awfully important, Kuroko.”

“O-oh? And what may that be?” The teleporter had hastily begun to back away.

“You should remember that this is an _agreement_ , not some kind of contract! If you push me too much, I have absolutely no qualms about teaching you a lesson, you hear me?”

Stopping where she had been inching towards the door, Kuroko bowed her head.

“Yes, Onee-sama,” she pitifully agreed.

Mikoto was sitting horizontally on her bed and working there when Kuroko looked over her shoulder and spoke again.

“I just wanted to be closer to you, Onee-sama.”

The electromaster stopped typing and looked up. “You always say that,” she said.

“That is because it is always true; Onee-sama, haven’t you realized that your mere presence makes me ecstatic? You have to have noticed.”

Mikoto paused. She _had_ noticed a while back that Kuroko was always smiling when they were in the same room, unless there was some kind of threat or special case at hand. On the rare occasion that Mikoto actually initiated some kind of contact, Kuroko pretty much started glowing and had to be called back to attention. She sighed and agreed, “You’re right. I guess I don’t have a good reason to turn you down so often.” She sat up straight and smiled. “But still, it doesn’t hurt to ask, right?”

Kuroko stood up. “In that case,” she declared, “Can I work next to you?”

Trust Kuroko to use her words against her immediately. “Fine,” she sighed, and scooted over a little. In a blur, the teleporter’s shoulder was against her own. Like Mikoto, she had her laptop open on her lap, and they both began to type again.

As they sat next to each other, Mikoto noticed that Kuroko was leaning into her, barely enough to be noticable. Mikoto decided that she didn’t really mind; she supposed that physical contact wasn’t too bad when Kuroko wasn’t forcibly invading her personal space. 

Her thoughts returning back to her work, Mikoto never noticed that she was leaning into Kuroko as well.

**Author's Note:**

> (trying to describe the noise Kuroko makes when she teleports was probably the hardest part of writing this)
> 
> Let me know what you liked, or what you didn't; I'm always looking for ways to improve.


End file.
